


Lazer Tag

by starker_thorki



Series: Newtmas/Dylmas [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: The maze runner cast have a game of laser tag.





	Lazer Tag

Dylan and the rest of the cast of The Maze Runner were out playing a classic game of Laser Tag.

They always did stuff like this, even though they are all work colleagues, they are all great friends, family even.

Obviously Dylan and Thomas paired up even though it was free for all. 

Dylan had been chasing after Ki hong for at least 5 minutes now trying to get him tagged out as it’s only he, Thomas and Ki left in the game but also trying to stay in the game himself, Thomas following behind constantly like a lost puppy. 

It wasn’t until Ki hong lost sight of Dylan that he got tagged out. Now it was only Thomas and Dylan left.

Thomas wasn’t really fighting much, he was basically just another pair of eyes for Dylan so when Dylan tagged Ki out, Dylan and himself just look at each other for a few seconds before bolting in opposite directions.

Dylan ran from where he was to straight ahead to hide behind a makeshift wall, trying to calm his breathing so he didn’t give away his position. 

He couldn’t hear Thomas anywhere, but he knew that he’d be creeping up on him somewhere, he’s never too far away from him, literally, at like anytime.

He heard a noise behind the wall he was taking cover at and knew that Thomas was right there. He listened in for a second to hear just how close he is and then he ran, kept running but Thomas was on his trail, he may not seem so athletic but Thomas can be sonic fast when he needs or wants to be.

Dylan kept running until his hands lost grip on his laser gun and it dropped to the floor. He turned back to see if he could pick it up without Thomas tagging him but Thomas was right there so Dylan just legged it, running and running until he reached a corner, a dead end. 

He turns around and sees Thomas stop running now and slowly walk towards him, gun pointed with a massive grin on his face.

“Looks like you’re trapped.” Thomas says, now a few feet in front of his friend. 

“You won.” Dylan states, laughing.

“Nah, not yet mate.”

“Wha-“ Dylan tries to say before Thomas pushes him against the wall and plants his lips on Dylan’s. 

Before Dylan could even process what was happening, Thomas pulled away.

Dylan then feels a vibration on his laser vest indicating he’s been tagged. 

“Now I have.” Thomas says with a smug look on his face before turning around to leave to meet with the others, leaving Dylan breathless and hot cheeked.


End file.
